Demons
by QueenDescendant
Summary: Robin est resté en Enfer, et Regina se retrouve seule, face à ses démons... Se laissera-t-elle sombrer ou trouvera-t-elle la force de se relever et d'y croire encore? A-t-elle seulement une seule raison de garder espoir? Et si cette raison s'appelait Emma?


**Bonjour tous le monde, comment allez-vous en ce 1er novembre?**

 **Tout d'abord, je tenais encore une fois à remercier tout ceux qui ont suivis jusqu'au bout Remonter le temps, qu'ils aient laissé un commentaire ou pas. Vous êtes vraiment géniaux, et j'espère donc que cet OS vous plaira. **

**Je tiens également à préciser que j'ai énormément de retard dans le visionnage de OUAT, je crois de mémoire que j'en suis au milieu de la saison 3 (oui je sais, honte à moi...), du coup tout ce que je sais sur les saisons suivantes est dû à des spoiler (involontaire de ma part, mais quand tu as des amis qui regardent et ne peuvent s'empêcher de commenter, forcément, tu entends des choses que tu aurais préféré ne pas entendre... surtout quand ça te fait passer l'envie de rattraper ton retard...)**

 **Donc désolée d'avance s'il y a des incohérences par rapport à la série ;-)**

 **Voici donc un des OS dont je vous avais parlé. Il s'agit d'une song fic, je pense que vous n'aurez aucun mal à reconnaître cette chanson. Dès que je l'ai entendu, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de faire le lien avec OUAT, et cet OS s'est imposé à moi. Je viens de le relire pour traquer les dernières petites fautes, mais il se peut qu'il en reste encore, donc je m'excuse d'avance si cela vous fait saigner les yeux...**

 **Allez, assez de blabla! Bonne lecture à tous :-)**

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

Assise dans le noir, Regina fixait sans vraiment les voir les étoiles qui étincelaient dans le ciel. La fraîcheur de la nuit la laissait de marbre, et elle restait là, entourée par les Ténèbres et sa solitude encore plus écrasante après ce nouveau revers de fortune. Elle avait prévenu que cette excursion, ou plutôt intrusion, dans le monde souterrain était une mauvaise idée, mais bien sûr personne n'avait écouté. Non, Emma n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête, se sentant tellement coupable de la mort de Crochet qu'elle avait refusé de renoncer à son idée et avait été prête à s'y rendre seule en dépit de sa propre sécurité. Et Regina n'avait pu se résoudre à la laisser faire et à se désintéresser de son sort. N'étaient-elles pas amies après tout ?

Et puis si elle l'avait laissée y aller seule et qu'elle n'était pas revenue, c'est elle que l'on aurait blâmée, elle que l'on aurait rendue responsable. Sans parler d'Henry qui aurait été inconsolable et qu'elle aurait pu perdre de nouveau. Et de cela il n'aurait su être question. Pas encore. Alors elle avait cédé, montrant bien son désaccord et sa mauvaise volonté. Mais elle y était allée malgré tout.

« Pourquoi faut-il toujours que l'on ignore mes recommandations ? » gronda-t-elle rageusement, le regard toujours perdu dans le firmament.

Ils y étaient allés, Emma déterminée à ramener Jones avec elle et Regina avait pincé les lèvres pour ne pas trahir le fond de sa pensée. Mais pour elle, il était évident que le pirate ne méritait pas le mal et les risques que la Sauveuse prenait pour lui, qu'elle leur faisait prendre à tous. Et la suite des évènements lui avait donné raison. Lorsqu'enfin ils l'avaient retrouvé, celui-ci avait annoncé à Emma qu'il avait retrouvé Milah et préférait rester avec elle, même s'il devait vivre en Enfer pour cela. Et en avisant l'expression blessée d'Emma, Regina avait regretté de ne pouvoir tuer une nouvelle fois ce marin d'eau douce.

Le regard éteint, Emma avait acquiescé et avait fait demi-tour sans un mot, laissant derrière elle celui qui avait réussi à la convaincre de son amour tout ça pour en arriver là. Ne sachant comment la réconforter, Regina s'était contentée de marcher en silence à ses côtés, inquiétée par son mutisme prolongé. Mais alors qu'ils allaient regagner la surface, Hadès s'était manifesté, exigeant qu'ils paient le prix de leur intrusion. Et évidemment, le prix à payer était la mort de l'un d'entre eux. Et le cœur de Regina avait manqué un battement en voyant Emma s'avancer sans crainte vers le Dieu des Enfers, bien décidée à se sacrifier pour leur permettre de revenir vers Storybrooke.

« Emma non ! » l'arrêta Regina en lui empoignant le bras, la ramenant vivement vers elle.

Il n'en était pas question, elles allaient trouver une autre solution, ensemble. Elle triompheraient de ce nouveau coup du sort comme elles l'avaient toujours fait, et elles reviendraient ensemble auprès de leur fils.

« C'est moi qui ai voulu venir ici, tout ça pour sauver un idiot qui ne le méritait pas. Si je t'avais écoutée, nous n'en serions pas là. C'est à moi d'y aller. Après tout, c'est mon rôle non ? » ricana amèrement Emma sans oser croiser le regard de la Reine.

« Justement Emma. Ta mission est loin d'être terminée, alors tu reviens avec moi et ce n'est pas négociable » gronda Regina en resserrant son étreinte autour du bras de la belle blonde, l'empêchant de s'éloigner.

« Pourtant j'ai ramené les fins heureuses et tu as enfin trouvé la tienne. Et si je reste, tu pourras rentrer à Storybrooke, épouser Robin et ensemble fonder la famille dont tu as toujours rêvé. Tu vois bien que c'est la meilleure solution possible » répliqua Emma, le regard éteint en détournant le regard, comme pour cacher ses émotions à son amie, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils à la Reine.

Regina allait rétorquer qu'elle se trompait, qu'elle ne pourrait jamais être totalement heureuse si elle la perdait, lorsqu'un halètement sur sa gauche lui fit porter son attention sur Robin qui fixait un point lointain comme s'il venait de voir un fantôme. Et lorsqu'elle suivit son regard pour découvrir ce qui l'avait mis dans cet état, elle sut que c'était exactement ce qu'il voyait. Sa femme se tenait là, lui souriant doucement, attendant silencieusement qu'il fasse son choix.

« Alors ? Qui vient avec moi ? » s'impatienta Hadès en les toisant avec mépris.

« Moi… » souffla Robin sans accorder un regard à Regina, les yeux braqués sur Marianne.

Et voilà qu'il lui refaisait le coup. Et une nouvelle fois, elle songea que Clochette s'était royalement trompée dans sa prédiction. Robin ne pouvait pas être son véritable amour, c'était impossible. Parce qu'il ne la choisissait jamais, peu importait les circonstances, elle ne pesait jamais lourd dans la balance. Pourtant ne devraif-il pas agir comme David le faisait avec Blanche ? Regina savait que David aimait ses enfants de tout son cœur, mais elle savait aussi que dans pareille situation, David n'aurait pas hésité une seconde et fait passer Blanche avant tout, incapable d'imaginer sa vie sans elle. Mais pas Robin.

« Pense à Roland, tu ne peux pas l'abandonner » protesta Regina en sentant son cœur se briser dans sa poitrine en réalisant qu'elle était pour Robin ce qu'Emma avait été pour Hook.

Un second choix. Mais encore une fois, dès que Marianne entrait dans l'équation, elle devenait invisible et leur soi-disant amour s'envolait comme par magie. Elle ne niait pas qu'il existait quelque chose de fort entre eux, et qu'ils faisaient parfaitement illusion auprès des gens, mais dans son cœur, elle savait exactement à quoi s'en tenir.

« Je te le confie Regina, je sais que tu seras une bonne mère pour lui » répondit Robin, toujours sans la regarder et en avançant inexorablement vers Marianne.

Le cœur en miette, Regina regarda avec impuissance Robin rejoindre sa femme et la suivre dans les entrailles de la terre avant de disparaître pour toujours. Elle ne tenta même pas de l'en dissuader une nouvelle fois. A part se ridiculiser, cela ne l'amènerait à rien, alors à quoi bon ? Figées, les deux femmes étaient toujours accrochées l'une à l'autre, les ongles de la Reine meurtrissant le bras de la Sauveuse sans que celle-ci n'y prête la moindre attention, trop catastrophée pour réagir. Elle l'avait encore fait. Elle venait une fois de plus de priver Regina de sa Fin Heureuse.

« Bien mesdames, la prochaine fois que vous vous aventurerez dans mon royaume, sachez que vous n'en repartirez jamais ! » tonna le Dieu avant de disparaître dans une flambée qui les fit reculer prestement.

Tétanisée, Emma avait cherché le regard de Regina, mais sans un mot celle-ci avait avancé d'un pas mécanique, et le cœur de la Sauveuse s'était serré de culpabilité. Elle avait encore tout foiré, et c'était une nouvelle fois Regina qui en payait le prix. Finalement la Reine avait raison en disant que sa famille ne savait rien faire d'autre que de gâcher sa vie. Emma commençait même à croire qu'elle était devenue une experte en la matière. Même quand elle voulait obtenir le contraire, elle arrivait à faire de la peine à son amie. Plus mal que jamais, Emma avait emboité le pas à la mairesse et ensemble, elles étaient rentrées chez elles et avaient dû raconter à toute la ville ce qu'il s'était passé.

Le pire avait été quand Regina avait dû expliquer au petit Roland que son père avait préféré rester près de sa mère que de rentrer pour lui. Inconsolable, l'enfant s'était réfugié dans les bras d'Henry qui avait promis à sa mère de s'en occuper, et se redressant Regina était partie se réfugier chez elle. Et à présent elle était là, dans son jardin, à ruminer de sombres pensées.

« Comment ai-je pu être assez sotte pour croire que j'arriverais à fuir les Ténèbres ? » se gronda-t-elle en secouant la tête.

Dans un soupir abattu, Regina se laissa aller en arrière, s'allongeant complètement sur le bain de soleil, indifférente au froid qui l'engourdissait progressivement. De toute façon, elle se sentait déjà glacée de l'intérieur avec l'impression de ne plus rien ressentir. Exactement comme au début de la Malédiction, lorsqu'elle se sentait vide et sans émotions. Peu importait les efforts qu'elle faisait pour être une meilleure personne, il y avait toujours quelque chose pour la tirer vers le bas et la ramener à celle qu'elle tentait désespérément de fuir. Et elle commençait à se dire qu'elle ferait aussi bien de sombrer de nouveau. Au moins dans les Ténèbres n'avait-elle jamais autant souffert que depuis qu'elle avait rejoint le clan des Gentils.

Le claquement de la porte du manoir ne la fit même pas réagir et elle resta là où elle était, ne voulant voir personne, pas même Henry. Dans le silence de sa grande maison, elle perçut les pas de son fils monter les escaliers, plus lourdement qu'habituellement, et elle se dit qu'il devait avoir Roland dans ses bras. Roland que son père avait abandonné sans état d'âmes. Comment Robin avait-il pu faire une telle chose ? Pourtant il était fou de son fils, elle n'en avait jamais douté, mais de toute évidence l'amour qu'il vouait à sa femme était plus fort que celui qu'il avait pour son fils. Et pour elle également. En ricanant légèrement, elle reporta son regard sur les étoiles songeant que c'était peut-être elle qui aurait dû rester en compagnie d'Hadès.

« Cela aurait probablement mieux valu et m'aurait évité ce retour de bâton… » marmonna-t-elle en serrant les poings jusqu'à se faire saigner sous la morsure de ses ongles.

De nouveaux pas se firent entendre quelque part dans le salon sans qu'elle n'esquisse le moindre geste, préférant ne pas trahir sa présence. Henry devait la croire couchée, et c'était mieux ainsi. Elle n'avait vraiment pas besoin de lire l'inquiétude dans son regard ou de l'entendre lui promettre que tout allait s'arranger et qu'elle finirait par trouver son Bonheur. La dernière chose dont elle avait besoin, c'était d'un de ces discours d'Espoir dont la famille Charmant avait le secret. Elle n'y croyait pas, elle n'y croyait plus. Même si elle avait feint d'y croire avec Robin, jouant la comédie de l'amour avec lui, elle avait toujours su qu'elle ne ressentait pas pour lui ce que Daniel avait éveillé en elle. Au début sa relation avec Robin avait été plaisante et nouvelle, et lire le désir dans son regard était très agréable, sans parler du fait qu'elle-même n'avait pas été insensible à ses charmes.

« Et il était plutôt bon amant… » railla-t-elle en se rappelant de leurs étreintes passionnées.

Elle n'avait eu personne pour réchauffer ses draps depuis Graham, trop occupée à tenter de contrer Emma, puis à regagner l'amour et la confiance d'Henry pour s'en inquiéter. Mais avec Robin, elle avait apprécié que la femme en elle reprenne le dessus, et elle avait aimé céder à ses désirs en sachant que cette fois, cela ne devrait pas tourner à la catastrophe.

« A mon âge, je devrais pourtant être capable de faire la différence entre désir et amour… » se moqua-t-elle amèrement d'elle-même.

Voilà ce que c'était de vivre entourée de personnages de contes faisant sans cesse la propagande du Véritable Amour. Elle avait fini par être contaminée. Mais au final, sortir avec Robin n'avait guère été différent de son aventure avec Graham. Et après l'épisode de New-York elle avait compris que jamais elle ne pourrait lui pardonner et oublier. Pourtant elle avait accepté qu'il revienne dans sa vie et avait continué à feindre le bonheur parfait parce que c'était tout ce à quoi elle pouvait prétendre après tout. Elle n'aurait pas le droit à mieux. Alors elle avait accepté de subir Robin, préférant se focaliser sur la reconstruction, pierre par pierre de sa relation avec son petit prince et la consolidation de son amitié avec Emma. Sa famille. Et au final, elle avait pris conscience qu'elle n'avait besoin que d'eux deux pour être heureuse.

« Tout ça pour ça… » ricana-t-elle une nouvelle fois, plus désabusée que jamais.

Ce n'était pas tant le fait que Robin l'ait une nouvelle fois délaissée pour Marianne qui la dérangeait que celui qu'elle ne l'avait plus pour se cacher et empêcher quiconque de percer la véritable nature de ses sentiments pour Emma. Parce qu'elle avait enfin compris et accepté qu'Emma était celle auprès de qui elle désirait passer le reste de sa vie. Pas juste comme deux amies, mais comme deux compagnes, deux confidentes, deux amantes, deux âmes sœurs. Mais c'était impossible, d'autant qu'Emma avait eu Hook et qu'elle semblait finalement en être tombée amoureuse. Même si un amour qui naissait de l'usure n'était pas un véritable amour aux yeux de Regina.

« Il a bien fait de rester où il était cet idiot… » grogna férocement Regina réchauffée par la colère qu'elle éprouvait à l'égard du pirate.

Comment avait-il pu se jouer ainsi des sentiments d'Emma ? Il avait fait tomber une à une ses barrières, avait fait en sorte qu'Emma s'ouvre à lui et accepte l'idée qu'ils étaient la fin heureuse de l'autre tout ça pour qu'au final, il ne la choisisse pas. En fermant les yeux, Regina esquissa un léger sourire en songeant à Daniel. Elle l'avait vu l'espace d'un battement de cœur. Il lui avait souri comme lui seul savait le faire et elle s'était figée de saisissement. Que faisait-il là ? Mais d'un nouveau sourire, il l'avait rassurée, et elle avait su qu'il n'était venu que pour elle, pour lui faire ses adieux. Alors elle lui avait dit au revoir et s'était détournée pour rejoindre Emma.

« Emma… Comment réagirais-tu si tu savais que moi je t'ai choisie et que je te choisirai toujours ? » s'interrogea Regina en fermant quelques instants les yeux.

Daniel était son passé et Emma son présent et son futur. Et le rejoindre pour rester avec lui ne lui avait même pas traversé l'esprit. Pas alors qu'elle avait Henry et Emma et qu'elle savait, du moins l'espérait-elle, qu'ils seraient dévastés si elle disparaissait de leur existence. Soudain une mélodie qu'elle ne reconnut pas s'éleva dans le silence du manoir, et elle fut surprise qu'Henry mette la musique à une heure pareille. Peut-être avait-il été dans sa chambre, et ne la trouvant pas avait décidé de l'attendre au salon. Malgré tout elle choisit de rester où elle était, se contentant d'écouter les paroles de cette chanson qui trouvait une résonnance en elle.

 **When the days are cold and the cards all fold…  
**

Les jours étaient froids effectivement et cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus aucune carte en main, où alors un jeu tellement pitoyable qu'il n'y avait aucune chance qu'elle finisse par emporter la partie. Et si quelques mois plus tôt cela l'aurait révoltée et lui aurait donné envie de se battre ce n'était plus le cas. Elle se sentait indifférente et lasse et refusait de s'engager dans une bataille perdue d'avance. La Reine abdiquait sans reddition et n'aspirait plus à présent qu'à un peu de tranquillité. Elle en avait assez de toujours se battre. Sa vie entière, depuis le jour de sa naissance avait été une lutte perpétuelle. Alors elle disait stop, tout simplement. Certaines personnes comme Blanche étaient douées pour le Bonheur, et d'autres comme elle l'était pour le Malheur. Elle appartenait aux Ténèbres et l'acceptait enfin.

 **When your dreams all fail and the ones we hail are the worst of all**

 **and the blood's run stale…**

Des rêves. Cruelles illusions qui lui étaient restées inaccessibles jusqu'à ce qu'elle cesse de rêver et de croire à l'impossible. Elle était résignée à son sort, acceptant la fatalité de sa Destinée. Robin lui avait dit qu'elle était se Seconde Chance, mais cela n'avait été que poudre aux yeux. Parce que les Méchants n'avaient pas le droit à une seconde chance. Parce qu'une fois que l'on s'engageait sur le Chemin de l'Obscurité et que l'on épousait les Ténèbres aucun retour en arrière n'était autorisé. Elle le savait pourtant et elle s'en voulait d'avoir été assez stupide pour croire qu'elle pourrait combattre la Fatalité et changer son Destin. Elle n'avait pas été assez forte, assez déterminée et à présent elle s'inclinait et laissait de nouveau les Ténèbres l'encercler et la ramener vers elles.

« Pardonnez-moi mais je n'en peux plus de tant de souffrance… » souffla-t-elle, déchirée intérieurement mais impassible à l'extérieur.

Elle savait qu'Henry et Emma seraient déçus de la voir lâcher prise et retomber dans les Ténèbres mais elle s'y sentait bien plus à sa place que dans la Lumière. La Lumière c'était Emma. Etincelante, chaleureuse et courageuse. Pas elle. Elle était l'ombre malfaisante, glaciale et maléfique. Elle avait tenté de prétendre le contraire, mais au final cela n'avait servi à rien. Mieux valait accepter une bonne fois pour toute celle qu'elle ne pourrait jamais cesser d'être et arrêter de feindre être cette femme dont elle croisait le regard chaque matin dans son miroir sans jamais s'y reconnaître.

 **I want to hide the truth I want to shelter you**

 **But with the beast inside There's nowhere we can hide**

C'était vrai, elle avait tout fait pour cacher sa véritable nature afin de protéger Henry puis Emma. Elle réalisait que c'était pour eux, et uniquement pour eux qu'elle avait fait tout ça, et pour quel résultat ? C'était à ce pirate de malheur qui avait continué ses coups en fourbe, ses mensonges et ses manipulations qu'Emma avait offert son cœur, pas à elle. Et le monstre assoiffé de sang et de vengeance qui sommeillait en elle et qu'elle avait consciencieusement bridé se débattait furieusement, remontant peu à peu à la surface, ne lui laissant nul répit, nul endroit où se cacher de cette cruelle vérité. Elle était et resterait toujours la Méchante de l'histoire, l'éternelle perdante, condamnée à regarder les autres être heureux sans pouvoir espérer l'être à son tour.

 **This is my kingdom come… This is my kingdom come**

Décidément elle aimait cette chanson qui semblait avoir été écrite pour elle et pour cet instant précis où elle était en pleine prise de conscience. Elle avait l'impression de voir clairement pour la première fois de sa vie. Oui, d'une certaine façon, c'était bel et bien la fin pour elle. La fin de l'illusion et de l'espoir. Fini les faux-semblants et les stupides croyances. Elle renouait avec elle-même et se sentait soulagée d'un poids qui la rongeait. Avec calme, elle acceptait l'inévitable et savait que demain, elle saurait faire face aux regards de pitié et aux chuchotements comme elle l'avait toujours fait. Avec la froideur et l'indifférence glaciale qui l'avaient si longtemps caractérisées. La Méchante Reine renaîtrait de ses cendres et ils n'auraient tous qu'à bien se tenir.

 **When you feel my heat look into my eyes It's where my demons hide**

 **Don't get too close it's dark inside it's where my demons hide  
**

Et même si elle craignait la réaction d'Emma et d'Henry, elle ne voulait plus feindre. Ils sauraient en croisant son regard que ses démons intérieurs avaient repris le pouvoir et il y avait toutes les chances pour qu'ils la fuient, mais dans le fond elle préférait cela plutôt qu'ils continuent à vouloir la changer en une personne qu'elle n'était plus si jamais elle l'avait été un jour. S'ils ne pouvaient l'aimer et l'accepter comme elle était réellement, alors autant qu'ils ne l'approchent plus parce qu'elle était emplie de Ténèbres et que c'était une part importante, voire capitale de sa personnalité. Elle ne se cacherait plus et tant pis si personne ne s'y faisait. Mais dorénavant, elle serait elle-même et ne craignait plus d'en payer le prix. De toute façon, cela ne pourrait pas être pire que tout ce qu'elle avait déjà enduré.

Toujours assise dans le jardin, elle continuait à écouter cette chanson qui raisonnait tellement en elle, parlant directement à son âme torturée et se laissa bercée par les paroles et la mélodie puissante et envoûtante avant que le sens des paroles ne la percute de nouveau, lui faisant rouvrir les yeux qu'elle avait gardé fermés durant un cours laps de temps.

 **Don't want to let you down but I am hell bound**

 **though this is all for you don't want to hide the truth**

Non, ce n'était clairement pas ce qu'elle voulait, bien au contraire, mais c'était le résultat qu'elle obtiendrait certainement et ce qu'Emma et Henry ressentiraient. L'abandon. Elle était peut-être revenue de l'Enfer mais elle avait l'étrange impression d'y être restée prisonnière ou bien d'en avoir ramené une plus grande part d'obscurité que lorsqu'elle y était entrée. Quoi qu'il en soit les faits étaient là et elle refusait de se cacher et si celle qu'elle était réellement ne suffisait pas et bien tant pis au moins aurait-elle la satisfaction de pouvoir enfin agir en accord avec ses envies et ses désirs sans plus se préoccuper de ceux des autres.

Inéluctablement la chanson se poursuivit, ramenant le refrain, la faisant légèrement sourire. Les mots coulaient en elle comme une potion régénérante et elle savait qu'elle prenait la bonne décision. Il était plus que tant qu'elle se montre telle qu'elle était réellement, se défaisant de ce costume qu'elle s'était contrainte à porter pour plaire à des gens qu'elle n'appréciait même pas. Elle ne voulait pas blesser Henry et Emma, mais ils devaient comprendre que c'étaient eux qui la blessaient en rejetant ce qu'elle était en ne l'aimant pas pour qui elle était au fond de son âme.

« Désolée, mais je ne peux plus vivre comme ça… » affirma-t-elle en laissant son regard se perdre sur son jardin, effleurant son pommier estropié.

Et si quelques mois plus tôt cette vision l'emplissait de rage, à présent cela la faisait sourire avec nostalgie. Elle avait aimé cette époque où Emma et elle se rentraient dedans à la moindre occasion, chacune d'elles voulant montrer à l'autre qui était la patronne. D'une certaine façon, la passion et la fougue qu'elles mettaient à se combattre tout en apprenant à se connaître lui manquait. Bien sûr elle appréciait leur amitié et pouvoir compter en toute situation sur Emma, mais n'était-ce pas déjà le cas à cette époque ? Emma avait toujours été là pour la défendre et la comprendre. Et si elle avait pu l'aimer à cette époque là pourquoi ne le pourrait-elle pas de nouveau ?

 **They say it's what you make I say it's up to fate**

 **It's woven in my soul I need to let you go**

Emma avait tout fait pour la sauver des Ténèbres, mais Regina réalisait qu'elle ne voulait pas être sauvée, pas vraiment. Non ce qu'elle désirait par-dessus tout, c'était d'être aimée et acceptée pour celle qu'elle était, avec ses forces et ses faiblesses, sa noirceur et sa lumière, faible lueur au fond de son cœur. Elle voulait qu'en dépit de son passé et de ses erreurs, elle soit le choix ultime, celui que l'on faisait sans y réfléchir à deux fois. Comme Marianne l'était pour Robin ou Milah pour Hook. Elle voulait se sentir à nouveau spéciale pour quelqu'un et savoir que cette personne était prête à défier le monde pour elle. Mais apparemment c'était trop demander quand l'on était la Méchante Reine.

 **Your eyes, they shine so bright I want to save their light**

 **I can't escape this now unless you show me how**

Oui décidément écrite pour elle cette chanson. Elle voulait préserver l'éclat d'Emma et savait que plus Emma la fréquentait, plus sa Lumière risquait de se ternir. En était la preuve l'épisode Ténébreuse. Même si elle avait trouvé Emma terriblement sexy en Dark Swan. C'était d'ailleurs la transformation d'Emma qui lui avait permis d'ouvrir les yeux sur ses véritables sentiments. Mais Emma appartenait à la Lumière et ne la verrait jamais comme une option envisageable. Elle devait l'oublier, fermer à jamais son cœur et le rendre de nouveau imperméable à toutes émotions. C'était la seule façon de se préserver au final.

« Finalement, mère avait raison… » déclara-t-elle en soufflant lourdement.

Cela lui faisait mal de le reconnaître elle qui avait tant lutté contre l'emprise maternelle et ses enseignements. Mais à présent elle voyait clair et comprenait plus que jamais ce qui avait amené sa mère à devenir cette femme froide capable du pire pour triompher de ses ennemis. Posant une main sur sa poitrine, Regina se demanda si elle ne ferait pas mieux elle aussi de s'arracher le cœur. Comme ça plus de risque de se laisser guider par des sentiments trompeurs.

 **This is my kingdome come…**

Hésitant à plonger sa main dans sa poitrine et en finir avec toute cette peine, Regina sursauta en entendant des bruits de pas près d'elle. Tournant la tête elle écarquilla les yeux en découvrant Emma. Ce n'était finalement pas Henry qui avait allumé la musique, c'était Emma. Emma qui avait dû l'attendre avant de réaliser qu'elle se trouvait dans le jardin. Emma qui la fixait avec intensité, le regard débordant de larmes.

« Emma… » souffla Regina, comme si elle n'arrivait pas encore à croire en la présence de la Sauveuse.

Comme si c'était là le seul encouragement dont elle avait besoin, Emma parcourut la faible distance qui la séparait, et avant que Regina ne puisse émettre la moindre protestation s'allongea près d'elle et se lova contre son corps glacé. Le choc thermique fut si violent que Regina trembla violemment, faisant se resserrer autour d'elle l'emprise d'Emma qui avait passé possessivement un bras autour de sa taille, s'accrochant à sa veste de tailleur, et une jambe entre les siennes, comme pour l'empêcher de se lever pour rompre l'étreinte.

« Je vous trouve bien téméraire Miss Swan » gronda Regina outrée et stupéfiée par le comportement d'Emma.

« Tais-toi Regina et profite » grogna Emma en remuant, se calant un peu plus contre le corps de sa Reine.

« Comment… » protesta Regina en se raidissant et en foudroyant la Sauveuse du regard sans pour autant chercher à se dégager, pas alors qu'une douce chaleur l'envahissait, chassant le froid qui l'habitait.

« Chut » lui intima Emma en se redressant vivement.

Regina crut qu'elle l'avait fait fuir et s'apprêtait à s'excuser, ne voulant pas qu'Emma s'éloigne d'elle mais à son plus grand ébahissement, Emma passa une jambe de chaque côté de son corps et se retrouva assise sur ses cuisses, les mains posées sur ses épaules et le regard plongé dans le sien.

« Mais enfin Miss Swan, que vous arrive-t-il ? » voulut savoir Regina en tentant de garder le contrôle de ses émotions.

Et en cet instant les Ténèbres tapies en elle lui criaient de posséder cette femme qui avait l'outrecuidance d'envahir ainsi son espace personnel sans se préoccuper de la bienséance. Le monstre qui grattait en elle pour remonter à la surface feulait pour qu'elle fasse sienne Emma Swan, qu'elle la marque comme sa propriété exclusive.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai tant voulu aller chercher l'autre abruti tu sais… » commença Emma en s'allongeant pour cacher son visage dans le cou de Regina.

« Emma… » soupira Regina qui sentait les fils de son contrôle rompre un à un.

« J'aime bien quand tu m'appelles Emma même si Miss Swan a un petit côté excitant… » murmura pensivement Emma en se mettant à jouer avec les boucles soyeuses de Regina.

« Est-ce que tu es ivre ? » finit par demander Regina même si elle n'avait pas senti l'odeur caractéristique de l'alcool sur la Sauveuse.

« Même pas… » gloussa Emma en enfouissant un peu plus son visage dans le cou de la Reine, inspirant à plein poumon son odeur.

« Alors que me vaut une telle attitude ? » la poussa Regina qui serrait de toutes ses forces les bords du bain de soleil pour ne pas poser ses mains sur ce corps pressé intimement contre le sien.

« Pendant que je t'attendais dans ton salon, j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir… » soupira Emma en remuant pour trouver une position plus confortable, faisant grogner intérieurement Regina alors que leurs seins frottaient les uns contre les autres, la rendant folle.

« Je comprends mieux alors, tu as dû te faire une commotion à réfléchir trop fort » se moqua Regina en ricanant légèrement.

« Peut-être » se contenta de répondre Emma avant de reprendre « Mais j'ai fini par comprendre que sans toi, sans tes yeux et ta Lumière, ma vie n'était que Ténèbres et ne valait pas la peine d'être vécue… » avoua Emma d'une voix tremblante, comme si elle craignait les répercussions de son aveu.

« Quoi ? Mais… » s'étouffa Regina en n'arrivant pas à croire à ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

Emma ne pouvait pas avoir dit ça, ce n'était pas possible. Elle avait dû s'endormir et était en plein rêve et lorsqu'elle se réveillerait, elle serait seule sur son transat, grelottant de froid et les Ténèbres chantant en elle un chant de liberté. Mais elle eut beau se pincer, Emma était toujours sur elle, tremblante et frémissante en attente de sa réaction. Et Regina comprit qu'elle n'était pas la seule à qui cette chanson avait parlé. Emma aussi s'y était identifiée, et l'ancienne Méchante Reine se demandait depuis quand Emma se voyait comme une personne sombre. Depuis qu'elle était devenue la Ténébreuse ? Avant ? Et plus incroyable, elle la voyait elle, la Méchante par excellence comme sa Lumière dans la nuit. Risible n'est-ce pas ?

« Si j'ai voulu aller chercher Killian, c'était parce que je pensais ne pas mériter mieux. Tu étais avec Robin et tu avais l'air tellement heureuse que je me suis dit que si tu ne pouvais pas avoir mieux que ce sale con, alors moi je devais être à ma place auprès de Hook… » reprit Emma d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

« Oh Emma… » soupira Regina en cédant finalement à ses envies et en refermant ses bras autour du corps frémissant pressé contre le sien « Quand je te dis que tu n'es qu'une idiote ! » gronda-t-elle Emma, la faisant rire et se détendre contre elle.

« Les relations humaines ne sont pas mon fort, tu le sais bien… » commenta Emma en haussant les épaules tout en raffermissant son emprise autour de Regina.

« Je ne suis guère plus douée… » railla Regina en levant les yeux au ciel avant de reporter son regard sur Emma qui avait fermé les yeux, un sourire apaisé et heureux sur les lèvres.

Et comme elles étaient venues, les Ténèbres reculèrent de nouveau, non sans rugir et se débattre. Mais une fois encore la Lumière d'Emma apaisa son âme blessée et l'aida à reprendre le dessus. Et Regina eut honte de s'être ainsi laissée aller au désespoir qui l'avait envahie. Emma était toujours là, tout comme Henry et ils étaient son monde. Tant qu'ils feraient parti de son Univers, elle se fichait de perdre Robin ou d'autres idiots de son espèce.

« J'ai fait le même constat tu sais… » finit par avouer Regina dans un timide murmure.

« Demain je t'embrasse et je viens m'installer ici » marmonna Emma d'une voix endormie qui tira un sourire amusé et blasé à Regina.

« Je peux donner mon avis ou pas ? » voulut savoir Regina faussement désespéré alors qu'elle n'avait qu'une envie, hurler sa joie à la face du monde et plus encore à celle de Blanche.

« Bien sûr… Répète après moi « Oui »… » bafouilla Emma avant de sombrer définitivement dans le sommeil.

« Oui » répéta docilement Regina en embrassant tendrement le front d'Emma.

Dans un nuage de fumée, elle les fit apparaître dans sa chambre au chaud sous sa couette, Emma toujours allongée sur elle. Regina hésita à la faire bouger, mais renonça, peu désireuse de laisser la Sauveuse s'éloigner, même pour se coucher à ses côtés. Se calant contre ses oreillers, elle ferma à son tour les yeux et sombra dans le sommeil, un sourire étirant ses lèvres et son cœur en paix avec lui-même pour la première fois depuis des années.

 **This is my kingdom come…**

Oui, d'une certaine façon, c'était bien la fin. La fin d'une ère de souffrance et de solitude. La fin d'années de déni et de faux-semblants. La fin de la Méchante Reine et de ses plans diaboliques pour obtenir ce qu'elle avait en cet instant. L'amour d'une personne qui l'avait choisie envers et contre tous et qui désirait à présent passer le reste de sa vie à ses côtés à laisser leur amour s'exprimer, le sublimant jour après jour. Emma et elle devraient sûrement discuter, faire face aux critiques voire aux menaces, elles se disputeraient, mais où serait l'amusement dans le cas contraire ? Mais plus que tout, elles s'aimeraient et deviendraient une famille avec leurs deux fils. Parce qu'il y avait Roland à présent. Oui, c'était la fin du Malheur et le début du Bonheur qu'elle avait cherché toute sa vie.

 ***SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ*SQ***

 **Et voilà, alors qu'en avez-vous pensez?**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu, et comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me dire si vous avez aimé ou pas!**

 **Bonne fin de journée, bises !**


End file.
